


Caged Bird

by deathwailart



Series: Codexes: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Codex - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiachra Surana; mage: arcane warrior, blood mage, battlemage, keeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Bird

He was always a quiet boy.  I say boy, there was something very wise about him too, even from a young age; when I used to do the rounds at night - some of us, we try to do a patrol for wandering apprentice before the Templars - he’d be one of those students hidden in the back of the library, the biggest book he could find in his lap.  I heard a rumour he went off to Tevinter, him and that apostate that bewitched him.  Not that I believe a word of it, he was proud of being an elf and he had no love of Tevinters but he did always like to look for any scrap of Dalish lore or elven magic he could find.

A small thing - most of the ones from the Alienage are - but with a brooding face, heavy features, big dark eyes, all that wild hair (if it weren’t for the height and the ears you could mistake him for at least being elf-blooded), hardly surprising he ended up in armour, switching between his staff or those swords.  What was one of them called…oh, Spellweaver, that was it!  Oh but he had a spark in him.  The stories of that great storm that raged atop Fort Drakon, that the sky itself was being sundered!  I’m sure he laughed at that, always did have a sense of humour, such a quick wit, very cunning, oh at times he could be almost cruel and lacking in tact, a bit too sharp but he’s an elf, not everyone takes kindly to elves daring to speak as equals.  He did care though.  He cared hugely, happy to help you out, oh we’ve all heard those stories from the Blight, but he was very good with the little elven apprentices.  Doing tricks, telling stories, coaxing them out of hidey holes.  Most of them even if they don’t come from an Alienage are scared, being pulled away from their families by a bunch of hulking great humans in armour and told they have to live in the Circle forever?  Some of them are half-starved when they come to us.  Terrified.  He was a bit like that at first, very quiet but flinching away if you were a bit loud in front of him.  It’s probably the reason he did come back before he went off to Amaranthine, passed on what he’d learned to the apprentice, the mages, the enchanters, just the elves.

You should ask Senior Enchanter Leorah about all that, he left her some sort of book and made her promise to keep it away from the spiders, whatever that was supposed to mean.

You’re still looking for him, aren’t you?  I’m sure everyone misses him.  I know he did some unpopular things, I can’t believe he left Amaranthine to burn and well, the less said about the Landsmeet the better I suppose but please, you must remember that he was always a good boy.  A boy who cared about something bigger than him.  I suppose none of us should begrudge him choosing to disappear and lead a quiet life.  I know people will say terrible things because he’s an elf and a mage and still because he’s a Grey Warden but he was always Fiachra Surana to us, a boy with more talent than the Circle could ever hope to use properly.

If you see him, well, send our best wishes.  If no one else misses him, we do.

—As told by Enchanter Shaela of Kinloch Hold, interviewed conducted 9:37 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elf week at peopleofthedas on tumblr.
> 
> Available in [tumblr flavour](http://bansheesquad.tumblr.com/post/94525863634/fiachra-surana-mage-arcane-warrior-blood) with graphic.


End file.
